German Lust
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is threesome request for TheNeonPinkZebra it is a PrussiaXReaderXGermany.  I hope you al enjoy!
1. German Lust

Ludwig watched you with a deep intensity, his member was hardening just from thinking about you. You were the biggest flirt on the planet and you didn't even try to be. Your beauty and you naïve attitude was all you needed.

You wore cute little min-skirts with leggings that sucked your legs tightly, clinging to be as close as possible on you. You shirts were a square cut and were always slimming on you. Damn his teenage hormones he growled to himself as he watched you eat your lunch outside like you always did.

He grunted when he saw trouble walking your way, his brother. In your defense, Ludwig got up casually and went to sit down beside you with his lunch, "Guten tag, _." He said without even looking at you.

"Oh…Ludwig…hello." You said confused as to why you would be there sitting with him, he never made any display of noticing you before so why now?

"Guten tag little bruder." Gilbert chuckled, as he sat down on your other side, and biting the fry that was in your fingers seductively. "Thanks kazchen." He chuckled.

Ludwig growled, "Leave her alone Gil, go pick on some other girl."

"Vhy? I like _ just as much as you do, so ve'll have to have her choose vho she vould rather go out vith." Gilbert said.

"Uh…I-,"

But they cut her off, "She vould rather have me, I'm a lot more orderly." Ludwig said.

"But I'm more fun." Gilbert chuckled.

"Please guys, I-,"

Gilbert and Ludwig then took you away from the rest of your lunch and dragged you to an empty classroom.

"This vill only take a few minutes sveetheart." Gilbert chuckled, as he shucked you pants, and Ludwig stripped you of your shirt. Gilbert then cuffed your hands, "Cuffs, never go anywhere vithout them."

Ludwig coughed, "Manvhore."

"Guilty and lovin' it! But that's because I'm just awesome like that."

"Ludwig, Gilbert please! Don't do this!"

Ludwig kissed you, "Ve von't hurt you too badly, ve promise. Right Gilbert?"

"Sure, sure, vhatever you say bruder." Gilbert said waving him off and massaged your clit, over your underwear and making you moan as he did so. Desire pooling in your panties and the streaming down your leg, Ludwig sat against a desk and pulled you closer as he now had his pants on the classroom floor, "Gil, you have a couple to spare?"

"Alvays." Gil chuckled and tossed his little brother a small square package.

Ludwig donned on the protection and wiped his fingers over your clit and taking some of your desire he slicked up the protection that had his length sheathed.

"Hey! I was going to use that!" Gilbert snapped.

"Then do some more foreplay big bruder, you like doing that don't you? Besides you snooze you lose."

Gilbert grumbled and started licking your neck, "G-Gilbert! St-stop…please."

"Oh don't you vorry your pretty little head, besides vho vouldn't vant two fucking hot Germans fucking them raw from both sides? You'll be fine."

"But…"

"Ludvig, vould you do something about her constant jab?"

Ludwig obeyed his brother and kissed you deeply with a ravenous hunger.

Gilbert continued sucking on your neck bruising it, and then he reached around and squeezed your breasts and then pulled back and slapped your ass with playful hardness.

"Ah!" You gasped in shock.

Then Gilbert took what he could from you and slicked himself up as both brothers took you from either end.

"AHAHAHHAHH!" You screamed, tears pouring down, the pleasure from both ends was fucking amazing but yet you didn't want this at the same time, you didn't…you had…_oh gawd forget it for now and enjoy the ride!_ You thought with a inner smile.

Gilbert pushed his brother's face from your mouth, and because of his demanding brother, Ludwig resorted to your breasts. Gilbert then held your jaw with his palm and pressured your lips with his forfinger, "Suck." He demanded.

Your trembling lips opened and his thick finger swirled around your tongue and he made you suck and lick it and bite down. "Fuck yeah!" He grunted lustfully as he pounded into you.

Ludwig heard your deep throated groans of pleasure and went harder and faster, making you scream with bliss. Finally wanting your mouth back, Ludwig gave one of his own fingers and now you had a mouthful and you did what you could to pleasure them.

The fast beats continued they were trying to one up on each other and then you all screamed and grunted as you all three hit your climax.

You pulled on your clothes and Gilbert asked, "Vhere are you going?"

"Jah, you still need to choose."

"I'm sorry guys, you're both a little late, and I'm actually already in another threesome relationship, with Feliciano and Lovino."

The two men gawked in surprise, "But if something happens I'll be sure to give you guys a call." You smiled and winked at them and then left.


	2. German Love

That simple, stupid note, tears fell down your face in heated torrents. Lovino and his little brother Feliciano were leaving you. They apologized but they found that they were gay, and they had someone else in their lives. They didn't realize how painfully obvious it was to me that I could see their twin-cest. You nodded and let them take their leave, but your raging hormones screamed for you to get dominant and take them down and screw them till they begged for you. But you were too sweet for that.

You sat at lunch all alone, not eating, but crying. Suddenly a hand clutched your shoulder. "_...are you alvright?" You looked up with tear stained eyes at Ludwig. "Leave me alone Ludwig, I'm not in the mood to be screwed over, again. Pun intended." You growled bitterly. "I'm sorry about the break up. But if you're ever looking for at least a good time, you know vhere to find me. But my love is available to you as vell."

You looked away from him, "I don't know if I want to be in love again if I'm just going to get my heart broken again."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Please Ludwig…we, you, Gil and I, it was amazing but…"

"Vasn't it you vho said that if anything vere to happen you'd check us up?"

"I didn't think it would happen though."

"Hey babe, guten tag West." Gil said with his usual smirk.

You and Ludwig both greeted him.

"Vell vhat happened to you?" Gil asked with some concern.

"Twin-cest."

"Ah!" The boys said together, so it was more than just a regular break up, harsh.

"Vell, ve're straight as a line. Vhy don't you come vith us?" Gil asked.

"How do I know that the line won't get warped?" You grumbled.

"You'll just have to trust us." Ludwig said, earning an approving grin from Gil.

"Fine, you win, but only because you guys are really good at what you do. Or else I wouldn't be agreeing to this." You said.

For the rest of the school year, and the rest of your life, you allowed the threesome to continue and over the years, you let your love flourish. You weren't exactly favorable in society, but you didn't care. You loved them. You had a pair of girls, one form each of your lovers. Where one love ends, another begins.


End file.
